O passado nos persegue
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Mesmo tentando fugir de um sentimento, o Cavaleiro de Virgem se vê novamente confrontado por ele. Yaoi.


Disclamer: SS e seus personagens não me pertencem, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Comentários da Autora: Uma one-shot curtinha só para ver se ainda consigo escrever. Obrigada muito grande a Shiryuforever94 pela betagem e pelo carinho.

* * *

A lua brilhava no céu, cheia, esplendorosa, parecia um queijo. Ele permanecia sentado na varanda, como fazia todas as noites olhando para o céu. Sabia que era completamente inútil, mas ele era assim mesmo.

Cabelos loiros, muito mais longos que o usual, orbes azuis cristalinas. O rosto de um anjo que escondia a personalidade de um diabo. Arrogante, frio quiçá cruel, pelo menos alguns o consideravam assim. Talvez merecesse a solidão absoluta em que se encontrava. Estava em um dos infernos de Buda que, em algum lugar do passado, se orgulhara de mandar alguns, mas que a verdade seja dita, todos mereceram a punição que receberam.

Tanto sangue... tanta luta... agora um vazio incrível. Nunca imaginara que a vitória tivesse um gosto tão amargo. Estava livre de suas obrigações com a Deusa, mas descobrira que a liberdade era a pior das prisões.

Cinco Anos Antes

- Você vai embora?

- Eu preciso ir. Não posso mais ficar aqui, não sou mais necessário, acho que mereço paz e descanso.

- Sempre eu, eu, eu... Shaka, você não conhece outro pronome?

- Por acaso está insinuando que sou egoísta?

- Não estou insinuando... estou afirmando com todas as letras. Não te importa o que nós sentimos ou precisamos? Não te importa o que EU mereço?

Shaka virou as costas e partiu, deixando pra trás a única pessoa que um dia se importara com ele de verdade.

Tempo Atual

Seus olhos se voltaram para a urna da armadura, tão plácida e silenciosa, em paz e, pela primeira vez em cinco anos sentiu uma inquietação anormal, como se algo perturbasse o equilíbrio do cosmo e consequentemente de si e da armadura. Pressionou as têmporas com as mãos finas, de dedos longos, capazes de matar sem ao menos macular a pele branca. Uma dor de cabeça começou a incomodá-lo, pensou em procurar um comprimido, mas lembrou-se que não tomava remédios fabricados pelos homens comuns. Pensou em meditar, mas não conseguia esvaziar a mente o suficiente para alcançar o nirvana da meditação. E a sensação de desconforto e inquietação cresciam a cada instante.

Soltou um urro enraivecido e abriu os olhos. Imediatamente um vaso de plantas explodiu a sua frente. Seu cosmo há tanto adormecido fora despertado. Algo estava acontecendo de fato, não era fruto de sua imaginação entediada.

Não mais tinha ligações telepáticas com o Santuário e seus ocupantes, então resolveu usar um meio de comunicação bem mais vulgar, mas não menos eficiente. Tirou um aparelho celular do bolso da calça que vestia e discou os números da Fundação Graad.

- Fundação Graad, Boa tarde.

- Preciso falar urgente com a Srta. Saori.

- Quem deseja?

- Shaka

- Ahhh conta outra piada. Todos sabem que Shaka de Virgem está morto e sua armadura desaparecida.

- "Querida", seja lá quem seja você, você sabia que posso abrir meus olhos e te mandar para um dos 7 infernos utilizando a conexão telefônica? – foi a maior mentira que já falara em toda a sua vida, mas deve ter surtido algum efeito, porque imediatamente a ligação fora transferida.

- Shaka, é você mesmo?

- Não, é o Papai Noel, que se mudou pra Nova Delhi e vive atualmente de comer criancinhas! É claro que sou eu!

- Fico muito feliz que tenha ligado, como você está?

- Pode pular as amenidades, Saori. O que está acontecendo?

- Como assim?

- A Armadura e meu cosmo despertaram, isso não aconteceria a troco de nada.

- Mu...

- O que tem o Mu?

- Desde que você partiu ele ficou estranho. Calado, trancado em seu próprio templo. Alguns dias atrás ele partiu, disse que precisava cuidar de um assunto de suma importância. Também senti algumas alterações no cosmo, mas não dei importância, entretanto...

- Entretanto o quê?

- Creio que você deve investigar o que está acontecendo.

- Por que eu?

- Deseja mesmo que eu responda a sua pergunta?

- Deixa pra lá. Tenha uma ótima tarde, vou desligar, está tarde aqui.

- Tenha uma ótima noite, Shaka e boa sorte.

Shaka desligou praguejando, falou todos os palavrões que conhecia mas nunca usara. Por que aquela adolescente metida a Deusa tinha que ter falado de Mu? Ele preferia enfrentar uma horda de demônios vindos diretamente de Hades do que confrontar Mu novamente.

Deitou-se para dormir, com a luz do sol tinha a certeza de que constataria que tudo não passou de um horrível pesadelo. Apesar de acreditar que não conseguiria conciliar o sono, mal encostou no travesseiro dormiu.

O dia amanheceu como todos os outros. A cidade tomou vida, cada um seguindo em seus afazeres, completamente ignorantes do sofrimento de um homem. Shaka despertou suado, cansado, dolorido como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma enorme batalha. Não fora um pesadelo, não era a sua imaginação. Algo de fato estava errado. Gostaria de ter se dedicado mais a aprender a teleportar-se, mas agora de nada adiantava lamentar-se, ainda podia se locomover rapidamente. Tomou a urna da armadura nos ombros e partiu, um destino e muitas coisas na cabeça. Não tardou a chegar ao pagode de Mu. Tantas recordações.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Cavaleiro de Virgem?

- Procurando pelo Cavaleiro de Áries. Você por acaso ainda o é?

- Pergunta despropositada. O que deseja comigo?

- Saber o que está acontecendo de tão importante que despertou o meu cosmo.

Áries arregalou os olhos, nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão forte ao ponto de atingir Shaka.

- Não está acontecendo nada de importante, Shaka.

- Então, o porquê de ter saído do santuário e de Saori ter me mandado te procurar?

- Desde quando você passou a se preocupar com as recomendações de Saori? O que aconteceu, Cavaleiro de Virgem? – Mu estava com um semblante desdenhoso, mas Shaka podia ver claramente a mágoa nos olhos violetas do companheiro de armas.

- Eu a respeito, principalmente por ser uma Deusa, aquela a qual prometi que dedicaria minha vida a proteger. Muitas vezes discordo de suas opiniões, mas se ela tivesse me ordenado ficar, eu o teria feito.

- Athena não ordena, Shaka, ela pede. Ela pediu, eu pedi, mas isso não importa mais, já se passou muito tempo.

- Realmente, já se passou muito tempo, não adianta remoer o passado imutável.

- Já viu que não está acontecendo nada demais aqui, pode partir.

- Eu já parti uma vez, não o farei novamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Exatamente o que eu disse, eu não vou partir. Errar é humano, insistir no erro é burrice!

- E a sua partida foi um erro?

- Mudou a sua opinião? Acha agora que foi correta a minha partida?

- Pare com isso! Não é um jogo, Shaka!

- Não estou jogando com você, eu nunca fiz isso.

Mu estava confuso. Se Shaka não estava jogando, o que ele queria dizer quando afirmava que não partiria? Ia voltar para o Santuário ou ia voltar para ele, Mu?

- Você sabe que gosto das coisas claras. Não irá partir do Santuário ou da minha vida?

Essa era a deixa que Shaka precisava. Mu acabara de confirmar, o queria em sua vida. Chegara o momento que as palavras não eram mais necessárias, ao contrário, poderiam apenas feri-los mais.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem abandonou a urna com sua armadura, empurrou o Cavaleiro de Áries contra a parede do pagode e o beijou. Um beijo arrebatador, profundo, forte, másculo, que transmitia uma miríade de sentimentos que estiveram represados nos cinco anos de separação. O tempo pareceu parar, nenhum dos dois saberia afirmar se seus lábios ficaram colados na doce guerra de línguas por segundos ou horas. Separaram-se ofegantes.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta, Mu?

- Creio que ainda não me deu a certeza que desejo. – apesar das palavras não muito animadoras, o olhar de Mu sorria acolhedor.

Uma chuva torrencial despencou sobre os dois homens. A água escorria pelos cabelos longos de ambos e deixava as túnicas leves coladas aos corpos, delineando músculos trabalhados por anos de árduos treinamentos.

- Me convida a entrar em sua casa, Mu?

- Por que ainda não entrou?

- Bom... eu preciso de ajuda...

- Não consegue mais, Shaka? O que você fez a si mesmo?

- Creio que me tornei um fraco. Ou melhor, eu sempre tive uma fraqueza, ao tentar curar a minha fraqueza descobri que ela era a minha fortaleza.

- Fraqueza, você? Poupe-me dessa ladainha.

- Eu achava que meu amor por você era a minha fraqueza, mas eu estava errado. Sempre foi o meu amor por você que me fez forte. Quando eu o enterrei me tornei esse traste que está vendo agora.

Mu não foi capaz de responder, achou melhor tirá-los da chuva, mesmo que, abrigados, Shaka conseguisse perceber que chorava. Segurou na mão do amado e, em um piscar de olhos, estavam dentro do pagode. A lareira acesa parecia convidativa.

- Vou molhar o seu chão.

- Não importa, é apenas água. Mas é melhor que tire essas roupas encharcadas.

- Tem certeza?

A pergunta continha inúmeras questões dentro dela. O ariano não respondeu. Tirou as próprias roupas molhadas e se aproximou do loiro a sua frente. Começou a remover as roupas do companheiro, deixando a mão deslizar pela pele alva e úmida, sentiu quando ela começou a arrepiar-se sob seu toque.

– Mãos de fada, as únicas capazes de me tocarem sem me machucar. - Shaka soltou um suspiro longo.

Mu sorriu e além das mãos começou a usar os lábios traçando um caminho de fogo sobre a pele do amante. Sutileza e lascívia. Procurava cada recanto erógeno daquele corpo. O mapa de êxtase marcado em sua mente, como se não houvessem se passado cinco anos.

Shaka retribuía os toques de maneira desajeitada, enlevado em êxtase. Sentia-se um adolescente, como se fosse a primeira vez. O prazer era indescritível, tomava seu corpo e sua alma. Procurou pela ereção do companheiro e deixou que seus lábios a engolissem. Ele estava pronto, preparado. Iniciou uma felação, deliciando-se com o sabor exótico de Mu.

- Shaka... vai acabar antes de começar...

- Eu quero você, Mu, quero inteiro.

Mu se posicionou entre as pernas de Shaka, olhos nos olhos, os cabelos se misturando. Sentiu a resistência inicial do corpo do amante, e viu o semblante de dor.

- Shaka...

- Vai em frente... ambos sabemos o que vem depois.

O ariano não precisou de mais nenhum estímulo. Continuou a penetração e quando estava completamente dentro do corpo do amante parou por alguns instantes, enquanto o virginiano se acostumava com a invasão. Foram instantes de tortura antes que os movimentos de vai e vem dessem a ambos o alívio e o prazer que tanto ansiavam.

O gozo veio em forma de um grito gutural, onde as vozes se misturaram, e os corpos suados e cansados se abraçaram, se tornando apenas um corpo, amor, união, alma, corpo, cosmo, Virgem e Áries novamente juntos.

Na Fundação Graad

- Saori, que sorriso é esse? Faz tempo que não a vejo sorrir assim. – Saga perguntou a Deusa.

- Não sente nada diferente, Saga?

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos parou para se concentrar por um instante e sentiu uma explosão de cosmo forte, muito semelhante a Explosão Estelar de Mu, mas não sentia nenhuma animosidade... e... Shaka. Entendeu o que a Deusa falara.

- Mu e Shaka... acha que se entenderam?

- Tem alguma dúvida? Quando você e Shura estão juntos tenho a nítida sensação que vou me perder no templo de Gêmeos...

- Como assim?

- Quando vocês, Cavaleiros, estão em momento de pleno êxtase, seus cosmos explodem, assim como quando usam o sétimo sentido em uma luta. Vocês não se dão conta disso, mas eu, que sou sensível ao cosmo de vocês...

- Quer dizer que sabe exatamente quando estamos fazendo sexo?

- Humhum!

- Acho que agora eu entendo porque Shaka foi embora.

Uma risada tomou todo o recinto. Os cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem, no distante Tibete permaneciam juntos, jurando nunca mais se separarem. Não existe relacionamento "felizes para sempre", mas o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro faria com que criassem seu próprio "felizes para sempre", com suas diferenças, qualidades e defeitos.


End file.
